bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Кайен Шиба
| Изображение = Kaien Shiba ep208.png | Раса = Синигами | Дата рождения = 27 октября | Пол = мужской | Рост = 183 см | Вес = 68 кг | Отряд = 13 | Бывшее место работы = Клан Шиба, Готей 13, Общество душ | Бывшая должность = Лейтенант тринадцатого отряда | Бывшая команда = Файл:13.jpg Тринадцатый отряд | Бывшие партнёры = Джуширо Укитаке | База = Штаб тринадцатого отряда, Сейрейтей, Общество душ | Родственники = Мияко Шиба (Жена †) Куукаку Шиба (Сестра) Гандзю Шиба (Брат) | Образование = Академия духовных искусств | Шикай = Неджибана | Банкай = Нет | Дебют в манге = Глава 83 (Том 10) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 25 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | Японский голос = Тошихико Секи | Английский голос = Ким Штраусс (Серия 49) Дейв Меллоу (со 153 серии) Кайл Хиберт (Bleach: The 3rd Phantom) | Испанский голос= Хосе Гильберто Вилчис (Лат. Ам.) }} "Кайен ценит дружбу превыше всего. Дух его доброты сохранился до сих пор." — подпись Тайта Кубо под фотографией Кайена. Кайен Шиба (志波 海燕, Сиба Кайэн) — бывший лейтенант тринадцатого отряда под командованием капитана Джуширо Укитаке. Служил до своей смерти от рук пустого, убившего его жену, Мияко Шибу. Он был братом Куукаку и Гандзю Шиб. Внешность Кайен — довольно высокий молодой человек со светло-зелеными глазами и взъерошенными волосами темного цвета. Он носит форму синигами с лейтенантским шевроном на левом плече. На его левую руку нанесена татуировка клана Шиба. Многие люди заметили его необыкновенное сходство с Ичиго Куросаки, но его брат и сестра никак не отреагировали на это. Характер Кайен добрый и энергичный парень, хотя на первый взгляд он кажется грубоватым. К своим подчиненным он относится одинаково, но в то же время, он в курсе всех дел в отряде и всегда стремится поднять дух и ободрить, если кто-то из них подавлен. Как в случае с Рукией, к примеру. Он освоил шестилетний курс обучения синигами за год, а пятью годами позже стал лейтенантом. Kaien, a very ethical man, was adored by many members of the 13th Division. He was outspoken and bore a rough disposition, with a down-to-earth attitude. Kaien treated his fellow company members indiscriminately, regardless of their social standing or rank. Because of this, he was popular among aristocrats and commoners alike within his Division. Kaien loved the Shinigami, never speaking out in hatred against them.Bleach manga; Chapter 80, page 19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 83, page 15 He had strong sense of duty.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, page 15 Kaien believed that one's "heart" was determined based on the prospects of fighting and protecting. He was a firm believer in Captain Ukitake's philosophy on fighting, which consists of two types of combat: (1) the fight to protect life, and (2) the fight to protect honor. Kaien took it a step further and believed that they both ended up being the same thing: "Heart." He believed that every time someone connects with another, a little bit of "heart" is born between them. He thought of "heart" as not something inside you, but rather what is born whenever you think of or remember someone else. He believed that one's "heart" exists in others, and that it remains with his or her comrades even after death. Having held such views, he believed that people should never die alone.Bleach manga; Chapter 268, page 9-15 Kaien's favorite food was ohagi and he liked to take afternoon naps if he could. История По сути, все дела в тринадцатом отряде лежали на плечах Кайена, поскольку капитан Укитаке часто болел и был неспособен заботиться о повседневных проблемах. У младших офицеров и рядовых Кайен пользовался большим уважением и восхищением, особенно у Рукии, Сентаро Котсубаки и Кионе Котетсу. Когда его жена Мияко и ее отряд были убиты пустым, обладающим способностью сливаться с шинигами, Кайен отправился мстить за нее в сопровождении только Укитаке и Рукии. Он сражался с пустым в одиночку, поскольку капитан Укитаке и Рукия не вмешивались, понимая, что это сражение не за выживание, а за честь и гордость. Но пустой все же сумел завладеть телом Кайена и Укитаке хотел было вступить в бой, но внезапный приступ помешал ему сражаться. Тогда пустой напал на Рукию, но Кайен сумел на несколько мгновений вернуть контроль над своим телом и заставил пустого напороться на меч Рукии, убив таким образом и его, и себя. После гибели Кайена нового лейтенанта тринадцатого отряда так и не назначили, так что повседневными делами занимаются два офицера, Сентаро Котсубаки и Кионе Котетсу. Они постоянно ссорятся и соперничают друг с другом, пытаясь привлечь внимание капитана (что было и раньше, только вместо капитана они спорили за внимание Кайена). После смерти брата Гандзю возненавидел синигами, виня их в том, что случилось. Впоследствии оказалось, что пустой, который убил Кайена и Мияко, был создан Айзеном, пытавшемся создать идеальный гибрид шинигами и пустого. Kaien was a member of the Shiba clan when it was one of the Great Noble Houses. Together with his siblings, Kūkkaku and Ganju, he grew up in Rukongai. While in a mountain area in Rukongai, Kaien found an injured piglet and looked after it. He gave the piglet, Bonnie, a ribbon and she became very fond of him. The door guards of the Shiba family - Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko - were previously the educators of Kaien and his siblings.Bleach Official Bootleg Kaien later decided to become a Shinigami and he passed the entrance exam on his first try. He was shortly recognized as a prodigy, as he completed the six-year curriculum of the Shin'ō Academy after only two years,Bleach manga; Chapter 83, page 14 and became a member of the 13th Division. 110 years before the Ryoka Invasion, Kaien was approached by Ukitake, who tried to persuade a reluctant Kaien to become his lieutenant. After Kaien declined, Ukitake mentioned Gin Ichimaru's graduation from the Academy and noted that he was the first genius since Kaien. Kaien denied being a genius and Ukitake told him that Gin graduated in a single year, which impressed Kaien. Ukitake compared his age to Byakuya Kuchiki, whom Kaien started to curse before saying that Gin sounded quite fearsome. He noted that he was even further from being a lieutenant and asked which Division Gin joined.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, pages 14-17 Five years after graduating from the Shin'ō Academy, Kaien became the 13th Division's lieutenant. When Rukia Kuchiki joined the Division, he scolded other members of the Division who were watching the newly arrived noble. He introduced himself to Rukia and scolded her over her meek reply, treating her like any other Shinigami. He explained that due to Ukitake's illness, he was usually in charge and told her she could call him "Captain Kaien" if she wished. One day, Kaien brought Rukia a drink and asked her why she looked so troubled. He told her that as long as she was in his Division, he would stand by her even if he died. They were interrupted by Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki, both whom praised Kaien's coolness. Kaien asked them if they were drunk and sent them back to their posts.Bleach manga; Chapter 134, page 7-13 Kaien trained Rukia in Mt. Koifushi in western Rukongai on a number of occasions. One day while training there, Rukia asked Kaien why she was in the Gotei 13. He told her that it was to fight and protect. He explained Ukitake's philosophy about there being two types of battle to Rukia, but then told her that he thought that both meant to protect the "heart". He explained about his beliefs of the "heart" to Rukia and told her not to die alone, as when one dies, the heart is left with one's companions, where they would live on.Bleach manga; Chapter 134, pages 2-15 Kaien was married to the third seat of the 13th Division, Miyako Shiba. When Miyako was killed by the Hollow, Metastacia, her body was brought back. Despite not knowing the name, appearance or powers of the Hollow, Kaien insisted upon going after it rather than waiting for an assault squad to be formed. Ukitake and Rukia accompanied him to the Hollow's lair.Bleach manga; Chapter 134, page 14-19 .]] Upon seeing the Hollow, Kaien asked for permission to fight it alone, which Ukitake granted. Kaien asked the Hollow how many Shinigami it had eaten and if it had ever felt sadness or regret about killing. When the Hollow replied that it had regretted not eating the head or torso of a female Shinigami the previous night, Kaien calmly attacked it. However, after Kaien touched one of the Hollow's tentacles, his Zanpakutō disintegrated when he tried to activate his Shikai. Kaien wonders how such a thing is possible, but continued to fight with his bare hands until Metastacia used its Spirit Body Fusion ability to take control of Kaien's body.Bleach manga; Chapter 135, pages 1-19 The Hollow then used Kaien's body to attack Rukia, but Ukitake stepped in and fought it. When Ukitake realized that the Hollow could not be separated from Kaien, he attacked the Hollow. However, Ukitake was struck by his illness at that moment and the Hollow attacked Rukia again. Rukia stabbed Kaien as he leapt at her. Kaien’s consciousness resurfaced and as his body began to disintegrate, he thanked Ukitake for letting him fight alone. He also thanked Rukia and apologized to her for dragging her into the fight. He said that she must be torn apart by this and told her that it is thanks to her that his heart could stay here.Bleach manga; Chapter 136, pages 1-18 Rukia took Kaien’s body back to the Shiba house to entrust him to Kūkaku and Ganju, saying that she killed him.Bleach manga; Chapter 115, page 14-15 Kaien's body, with Metastacia still inside it, decayed and returned to Hueco Mundo, where it was devoured and became a part of Aaroniero Arruruerie.Bleach manga; Chapter 267, pages 8-10 Силы и способности Гений: Kaien was a prodigy when he was younger, although he was modest about the level of intellect and skill he possessed. He entered the Shinigami Academy on his first try where he received high marks and showed an innate aptitude in the Shinigami skills. These talents allowed him to graduate at the top of his class in two years. Эксперт владения мечом: Kaien was a skilled swordsman, evident from when he trained Rukia, and somewhat shown by Aaroniero when he was fighting Rukia based on Kaien's memories. Kaien's techniques and form are revealed during the battle, and are described by Rukia as "His upper-body stance. Spear technique reminiscent of a dance, using one wrist as the center of its rotation. Then crushing the opponent between the spears thrust and the rising waves."Bleach manga; Chapter 266, page 8-9 Эксперт мгновенной поступи: Kaien has been shown to be able to effectively use Shunpo, which he did to cut off a couple of Metastacia's arms, taking the Hollow by surprise.Bleach manga; Chapter 135, page 9-10 Эксперт кидо: Even when disarmed in combat, Kaien has shown that he can still fight via the use of Kidō. He was seen using mid-level kidō without incantation in rapid succession while still retaining their effectiveness.Bleach anime; Episode 49 Высокая духовная сила: According to Ganju, even by the standards of the Noble Clans, Kaien had naturally high spiritual energy. By the time he entered the Shinigami Academy, his spiritual energy was already comparable to a lieutenant. Духовный меч : Kaien's Zanpakutō is sealed in an average katana with a rectangular cross guard with smooth rounded edges and a dark blue hilt. .]] *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is . Kaien holds Nejibana upside down and begins to twirl it in his hands as it glows, transforming it into a cross between a trident, a ''bishamon-yari'' (a Japanese spear), and a ''ji'' (a Chinese halberd) with a crystalline appearance. Like the ji, it bears a horsehair tassel, although it is blue instead of the traditional red; similarly the two side blades are straight with concave edges as opposed to the usual crescent blades of the bishamon yari. The end of Nejibana turns into a corkscrew/drill shape. Water flows freely from both the trident and the end.Bleach manga; Chapter 265, page 19-20 :Shikai Special Ability: Nejibana's ability lies in the manipulation of water. Being hit with it is reminiscent of being hit by crashing waves, as water constantly flows from it and the surrounding area. Nejibana's tip is constantly flowing with water with every arc and slash, and each crushing blow creates large waves.Bleach manga; Chapter 266, page 4-8 *'Bankai': Not Achieved Появление в других проектах .]] On the Bleach Beat Collection (a CD released by Sony demonstrating Bleach characters' personas through music) Kaien sings Nimorebi. On another track (along with his former Captain Ukitake) he sings Fuu~Inochi to Hokori. He also appears in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom as a member of the 5th Division, greeting the character as you enter the Gotei 13. Цитаты * (К Рукии Кучики) "Потому что наш капитан слаб и болен, и как правило, я отвечаю за всё! Поэтому вы можете называть меня "Капитан" Кайен, если вам нравится!"Bleach manga; Chapter 134, page 10 * (К Рукии Кучики) "Помни, что пока ты в моём отряде, я буду рядом с тобой даже если умру."Bleach manga; Chapter 134, page 12 * (К Рукии Кучики) "Каждый раз ты и я связываемся друг с другом, между нами рождается доверие. Душа - это не то, что внутри тебя. Но когда ты думаешь о ком-то, вспоминаешь кого-то, вот тогда рождается душа. Если бы ты была единственной живой на земле, душа бы не существовала сейчас, не так ли?"Bleach manga; Chapter 268, page 12 * (К Рукии Кучики) "В будущем тебе предстоит немало сражаться, но нам нельзя делать одного - нельзя, умирать в одиночку. Ведь наши тела по сути это наши души. Когда мы умираем, наше тело рассыпается на духовные частицы из которых и состоит Общество душ. А куда отправляется душа? Душу мы оставляем товарищам. Доверь свою душу саратникам и она будет, и дальше жить внутри них. Поэтому Кучики, не вздумай умирать в одиночку."Bleach manga; Chapter 268, pages 13-15 Bleach anime; Episode 160 * (К Рукии Кучики) "Я втянул тебя в это. Моё упрямство сделало тебе больно. Прости меня. Должно быть, ты разрываешься внутри себя. Спасибо тебе, моё сердце всё ещё может остаться здесь."Bleach manga; Chapter 136, pages 16-17 Сноски Звания Навигация en:Kaien Shiba de:Kaien Shiba es:Kaien Shiba fr:Kaien Shiba pl:Kaien Shiba Категория:Персонажи Категория:Синигами Категория:Мужчины Категория:Бывшие лейтенанты Категория:Умершие Категория:Гении Категория:Эксперты владения мечом Категория:Эксперты поступи Категория:Эксперты кидо Категория:Тринадцатый отряд Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Клан Шиба